turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers
I once again have "shared universe" envy. TR (talk) 18:14, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :So HT's writing in the universe of Boy Meets World? That's unexpected. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:19, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::You know, given HT's sense of humor, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if there was an off-the-cuff reference to Boy Meets World. TR (talk) 05:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I have reached the conclusion of the story. Should I just finish the articles or should I add the spoiler template too? The book has been out for just over a month. ML4E (talk) 19:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I vote just finish the articles, don't worry about the spoiler templates. TR (talk) 19:51, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I concur. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:27, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Literary note Is the literary note really all that necessary? The story is set in another author's work, so any similarities are really between SMS and TV-WW, and therefore aren't that remarkable. Obviously, it's not hurting anything to keep it, either. TR (talk) 23:32, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I've come to feel that we've been using literary notes a bit too liberally around here, to call attention to things that should be obvious to informed and clever readers and/or to overstate connections that aren't as strong or important as the note's creator might believe. We're all guilty of this at times, but frankly, I consider this note a good example. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:27, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::There may be some merit that Literary Notes have been overused but I disagree with this one. For one, if someone read only one or the other story, then the similar backgrounds would not be obvious. I believe it adds useful information to the casual reader. For the last few years, we have been mostly cataloging persons, places and events which is fine but we have had some attempts at literary commentary in things like Turtledove's Tropes and the two "Parallelisms" articles. We also agreed that these types of things would be appropriate in story articles such as this one. While it may seem obvious, it hardly falls into inane comments like the classic "Jake Featherston is TL-191's Adolf Hitler" and so I think it should remain. ::Further, I feel that the comment I added from the TatCL intro that HT has lived in the San Fernando Valley for the last 30 years adds context. Not only does it it explain his intimate knowledge about the Valley and use of it in setting up competing states, it colors some of the other, less obvious reactions you may have to his stories. I have in mind the Supervolcano series. In it Bryce Miller reacted in horror to the possibility (eventually carried out) that he might have to move from the South Bay area to the Valley. At the time, only knowing HT was a native of Los Angeles, I assumed he was displaying a personal reaction. Now knowing he is a Valley dweller, it becomes self-deprecation. Trivial, I know, but an interesting tidbit I think. ML4E (talk) 17:56, July 10, 2015 (UTC) How much of Emberverse do I need to read? How much of the main Emberverse storyline is referenced in this HT story? I've just read the 6th EV volume, have the 7th on wait in my library bag, and am getting really goddamn tired of the repetitious accounts of battle maneuvers, religious rituals, and bizarre cultural customs, as well as the endless descriptions of every single weapon, every single building, every single gardening tool, and every single article of clothing in the Changed World. This series makes Settling Accounts look positively economical and concise. I've learned to skim the useless parts, so in volume 6 I probably only read half the words. Does T&tCL stand sufficiently on its own as a single read? :The background of the universe is the same but it is basically a standalone story that doesn't reference any characters or places in Stirling's works. The area and characters are all Turtledove's creation. ML4E (talk) 19:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Also, why is this series called Emberverse? I don't think that word has been used once in the volumes I've read.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:51, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :Fan nomenclature. Why is it "Southern Victory" or TL-191? Not because Turtledove uses the terms but because the readers did and those came into common use. ML4E (talk) 19:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC)